


Craving You

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female squirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: ANON REQUEST:  “oml i need a dacre smut where the reader is his costar on st and she’s shy and reserved and kind of a dork and she’s inexperienced af w/ sex and dacre thinks she’s hot as hell and he thinks her “innocence” is sexy af and he can’t hold back anymore and they fuck hard uGH”





	Craving You

The day you got a call from Shawn and the Duffer brothers saying you got the job on Stranger Things for its third season, you being excited was an understatement! You were thrilled and you couldn’t thank them enough. But the day you had to go in for the very first script reading, you were beyond nervous. You were a shy and very well reserved girl, always kept to yourself and didn’t talk much to people unless you were spoken to. You knew at some point you would have to break out of your shell and start talking to people due to having a job that requires having to talk to people on a daily basis. But until then, you were going to keep living in your own little bubble.

Upon getting to the set to do the reading, you were completely overwhelmed at the many people that attended and of course, the entire cast. They were all very welcoming of you and accepted you with open arms, especially Winona. She had heard about you and your past work and she was so excited about getting to work with you. She was like the mother of the cast, her hugs were warm and full of love along with her presence and she made you feel like you were apart of the Stranger Things family like you had been there since day one.

While caught up in a conversation with Winona and David– Dacre. Joe, Natalia and Charlie show up together and made their rounds saying hi to everyone. You were set to play Billy’s best friend/love interest and the town’s babysitter to the kids. Dacre was the most excited to meet you and to have the chance to finally having to get to work with you. He too, heard a lot about you and had watched your past movies and t.v. series you were apart of and thought you were an wonderful actress and a beautiful one at that.

Dacre spots you talking with Winona and David and a smile spreads across his face, even from behind you looked beautiful with your long flowing hair and the cute white thigh high dress you decided to wear that day along with your jean jacket. Walking up behind you, he puts his hand on the small of your back while his other hand softly lands on Winona’s shoulder standing in between the two of you to wedge himself into the conversation.

“Well well, what’s going on over here?” Dacre interrupts in his thick Australian god-like accent. Your head immediately turns to look at him and instantly melting on the inside looking into his baby blue eyes. Your lips form a smile at him as he shoots you a wink before Winona steals him away and embracing him in a motherly hug screeching over how much she missed him and was happy to see him again.

Next, David comes up and gave Dacre a manly handshake and a half hug making small talk with him real quick. You took a step back to make room, not wanting to be in anybody’s way. You felt so small being there, not really knowing anyone personally, being the awkward new comer. You just thought that all in due time you would fit right in and things wouldn’t feel so weird for you. As much as you wanted to meet Dacre, you were really just screaming on the inside wanting to go run and hide in your car.

Before you thought you could back away slowly to run for dear life, Dacre parts from David to turn around and face you. That beautiful smile of his spreads across his face again and it looks as if he melted at the sight of you.

“So, this must be the gorgeous girl who’s supposed to play my best friend for the next six months.” Dacre takes a step forward and reaches out his hand for you to take, you do so as his hand swallows yours in what felt like was a warm, velvet hug. His free hand wraps around your waist as he leans in and gives you a kiss on the cheek. 

You breathed him in quickly before he pulls away, taking in the delicious scent of Dacre Montgomery, who smelled like Hugo Boss, body wash and fresh laundry. His scent was so inviting, you felt every hair on your body stand up as it excites you to the core. You just wanted to bask in his glow and just sit and stare at him as if you just seen your crush for the first time. But there was no time for that, his velvety voice interrupting your drooling thoughts as he spoke up again.

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you Ms. Y/N, I am such a huge fan of yours.” Dacre says as his warm hand disappears off of yours. A blush was sent to your cheeks and you couldn’t help but smile shyly. Here was the hottest man on the face of the planet that you had the pleasure of working with telling you he was a fan of yours. If it weren’t for the fact that the whole cast was standing around you, you would have fainted right then and there.

“Why thank you, I’m truly flattered. I am a huge fan of yours as well.” You smiled sweetly at him before Joe came barging up and clapped Dacre on the back, interrupting your conversation. You were kinda glad because if your cheeks got any redder,  people would start to think you were actually a tomato. Joe introduced himself to you and said that everyone was heading off to the table to start the read.

You were lucky enough to sit in between Joe and Dacre at the table. It was quite awkward for you but you tried not to let it show or make it obvious. Every time you looked towards Dacre’s way, you caught him staring at you and each time he smirked at you, which in return made you blush. You had a feeling this was going to be a common thing between you two, that boy sure knew how to make you sweat–not that you were really complaining, because come on…that boy is sexy hot!

About a month went by since you started work and you were having the time of your life! It was a lot of fun working on set with everyone, you felt like you were apart of the family now. Even though it was a blast working with the cast, when it was time to get down to business, that is what you did. Working with Dacre was the most fun, he was always laughing and cracking jokes around set. The chemistry you had with each other were not only filled with laughter but with heavy flirting, mostly on his part. There wasn’t a day where he wouldn’t make you blush, he sure had a way with words and sometimes his actions spoke loudly when he would intentionally run a finger or a hand across your skin, a lip bite in your direction while looking at you deep in your eyes, a hug here and there in between takes.

He would even flirt with you in his Billy costume using his Billy accent. You lost track at how many times he made you wet, any time Billy had his shirt unbuttoned or off was when you lost your shit. You learned real quick you had to bring an extra pair of underwear with you. 

Any time “Billy” would shoot his famous wink at you, looking you up and down and smiling, or even glare at you in his pissed off mood, you had to remind yourself you were being filmed and not to react the way you wanted to by letting out a small moan or even bite your lip, which you almost caught yourself doing during one scene where Billy had his shirt off and was just in his tight blue jeans. He went to bend down to pick something up and your eyes landed on his perfectly peach shaped ass and it took EVERYTHING in you to suppress a moan while the cameras were rolling.

As much as you wanted to fuck the hell outta him, you weren’t really that experienced in between the sheets. As busy as you were, you didn’t have a lot of time for boyfriends let alone to date around either. You had a reputation to uphold so sleeping around Hollywood was not on your agenda.

What was on Dacre’s agenda though, was always disrupting your reading time you did in between takes. Your face was always stuffed in a book. Not only were you a quiet keep-to-yourself type of person, deep down you were a huge dork and a big book nerd. Dacre was always taking your book away from you or interrupting you during a very important part of the chapter you were on or sometimes you would catch him staring, looking intently at you as if he was trying to send you his thoughts through ESP. 

That boy was always flirting with you. He always had an excuse as to why he had to touch you. Him taking your book away would get you to chase after him, he would have a hand on you to push you away or your hands would be on his arms trying to drag him to you so you could get your book from behind his back. He lived for those moments because he secretly loved it when you touched him, he craved you so bad but was waiting for the right night he was able to get you alone in a room so he could make his move.

Tonight being one of those nights, Dacre was wanting to talk to you but as usual, you were lost in your book. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to the couch you were sitting on and yanked your book out of your hands and grabbing the bookmark you had laying on your thigh, making sure he brushed his fingers across your skin and closing your book.

“Alright book nerd, reading time is over.” Dacre laughs as he sets your book aside and sat next to you on the couch.

“Hey, I wasn’t done reading that!” you complained.

“Eh, yeah you were.” He smirked and confidently pressed his lips to yours slowly. He felt you tense up underneath him and gave out a small gasp, but he knew that if you really wanted him to pull away, you would have done it yourself. But you stayed connected to his lips and felt him smirk on you. 

“Um, what-” You went to ask but stuttered so much you couldn’t finish your sentence. Dacre smiled at the sight of you brushing your bottom lip with your fingers and a blush displayed on your face. 

“Shhh, I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks, now you’re going to give me your absolute,” he kissed your neck. “Undivided,” your jaw. “Attention.” He finished then placed his lips onto yours.

The feeling of Dacre pushing himself between your legs and kissing you deeply made your core shake with anticipation. You shyly gave in because deep down, you had wanted him to kiss you so bad. When your characters kissed was the only time your little fantasy was brought to life, but now it was Dacre and all Dacre. 

“Dacre-” You exhaled as he broke free and went to place kisses all over your neck. “Dacre, what if somebody sees us?” You groaned as he ground himself into you. He pulled away from your neck and looks at you with the biggest, bluest bedroom eyes.

“You’re right, guess we better head somewhere else then, huh?” He said and picked you up off of the couch and set you to your feet, dragging you hand in hand to his car. He led you to the passenger side, 

“Dacre, where are you taking me?” You asked but he pinned you to the side and connected your lips, he felt like he couldn’t get enough of them, you were like a nice cold drink on a hot summer day. 

“That’s a surprise, sweetheart.” He said, accent thick and gruff. You couldn’t help but to smirk when he did as he opened the door and smacked your bum as you climbed in the passenger seat.

Dacre kept a strong grip on your inner thigh as he drove to his destination. “Whatcha got underneath there, huh?” he asked, bottom lip between his teeth as he hooked his pinky in your belt loop and tugged at it and slowly moved his hands to your button. You squirmed your hips and giggled nervously. 

“Um, surprise?” You were so nervous, you knew where this was heading and it had you dripping in anticipation. You were so shy because you were hardly experienced and by the looks of Dacre, he could have anyone he wanted.   
  
But tonight, he choose you.

Dacre smoothly popped open your jean button and slid his hand easily into the front of your panties. “D-acre,” You choked on your words and squirmed slightly as you felt his finger run through your folds. 

“Want me to stop?” He asked, but you both knew you didn’t want him to. You shook your head no and crossed one leg over the other almost to keep his hand in place. “You’re dripping and I haven’t even done anything yet.” he chuckled and started to rub your clit. You whimpered at his touch and he rubbed faster. “Don’t worry, Princess. We’re almost there.” he said whilst taking a turn onto his road.

On arrival, Dacre took his hand away from you and shot you a wink as he sucked on his finger. You fumbled with your button as he got out to let the door open for you and carry you into his home. When inside, Dacre slammed you to the wall, your legs wrapped around him and tongues gliding against one another in a deep kiss. You could feel him harden as he pressed into you deeper and brought your hips to his. Dacre took pauses in the hallway to kiss you here and there, you weren’t sure if you were going to even make it to his bedroom, but you did, and when you did he had you trapped underneath him.

He sucked a love bite on your neck and slid his hand up your shirt slowly. “Dacre, I’m not- I haven’t done this a lot,” You hid your face under your hands in embarrassment. “But I want to still.” You admitted and touched his bottom lip lightly. He smirked under your touch and nodded. He found your inexperience so cute, he for sure was going to make sure he was your best. 

“Don’t worry baby, ‘gonna make you feel so good.” he said as he removed both your clothes slowly, piece by piece. Dacre stared at you in your naked glory and licked his lips at the sight.

You blushed and tucked away your smile, you closed your legs shyly. “Uh uh. Don’t be shy now, sweetheart.” He said and tapped your knees for you to spread your legs again. Dacre kissed your lips once more before travelling his way down to your core and teasingly pressed kisses to your thighs. You pushed your hips against his chin and whined. “Eager, are we?” He asked before pushing his finger into you and attaching his lips to your clit. The instant wave of pleasure made your back arch. Dacre lapped his tongue at your core and hooked each arm around your legs, holding them around his head.

Your whimpers and shaky hand on his head only made him work his tongue even better. Eventually you tapped his head and kicked him away from you softly. “I wanna make you feel good.” You said nervously and out of breath as you sat on your calves with bent knees. Dacre raised his eyebrows at your sudden forwardness and stood on his feet at the end of the bed. 

“You sure, babe? Don’t feel like you have to.” he cooed and held your chin between his index finger and thumb as you looked up at him. You nodded with a small smile and let him step back so you could meet his girth, thank god he had carpet floors because your knees would have given out.

You nervously grabbed him and kissed the tip, you heard him gasp quietly and felt your confidence rise slightly at his reaction. Boldly, you slipped him into your mouth and bobbed your head on what you could so far. Dacre was thicker than you had ever had before, and you were doing your best. Dacre grabbed the back of your head lightly and encouraged you to take more of him in your mouth, he tilted his head back and groaned at the feeling of your mouth around him. “Fuck, baby. You sure you haven’t done this more than once?” He asked in reassurance, apparently you were doing better than you thought, until you gagged and you felt embarrassed.

You pulled off with a swallowed exhale and looked up at him through your lashes. “‘M’sorry.” You said and caught your breath. Dacre could have came at the sight of you with doe eyes, and your lips glistening from blowing him.

“Don’t be, baby. You did so good for me.” He said and guided you back onto the bed where he placed himself between your legs again. You ran your hands up his chest and linked them around his neck. Dacre kissed you deeply and traveled his hand to your core and slipped two fingers in to prepare you. You moaned into his kisses and scratched at the nape of his neck. “Tell me what you want, babe.” He whispered and lowered his head to your chest and took one of your breasts into his mouth.

“You, p-please.” You rocked your hips against his hand and he traveled back up to hover over you. Dacre pulled his fingers away and licked them clean before aligning himself to your core. He smirked at you and stared into your eyes as he slowly thrust himself inside of you. Both of your jaws dropped at the feeling and your tilted your head back, closing your eyes. 

“Look at me, pretty girl. I wanna see how good I make you feel.” He said while letting you adjust to him. “You’re so fucking tight.” He growled as he started thrusting slowly.

You clenched your hands onto his bicep as he moved and moaned with each thrust. “Dacre?” You whimpered and kept your hand on the back of his head lovingly.

“What? Are you okay?” he asked quickly making sure he wasn’t hurting you.

“Yeah just-” You paused to moan. “Faster.” you squeaked out and he let out a deep chuckle.

“So that’s how you want it, huh?” he threw your leg on his shoulder and thrusted into you quickly. God he had been waiting so long to have you underneath him and the sight before him only boosted his ego. There you were, taking him so well, mouth open, head leaned back, fists clenching the sheets as he fucked you good and hard.

You screamed his name over and over and his growling only got deeper, he wasn’t a moaner per se, but he was vocal. “Does that feel good, Princess? You want more?” he asked and rutted into you harder, making your legs fall and shake around him. Your moans were like music to his ears, how a sweet girl could suck him off the way you did earlier, your innocence and everything just threw him for a loop. 

“Please, Dacre. D-don’t stop.” You whimpered out and linked your legs around him to push him deeper. Just hearing you beg for him could have made him bust.

You scratched your nails down his back and he grabbed your hips pulling you to his thrusts, they got faster and faster until you screamed and finally released around him. Your exhaled scream and the clenching of your walls around him let him know that you orgasmed. “Good girl.” He elongated the vowels in good and rubbed your clit for you to ride out your high.

“Fuck, Dacre.” You giggled and fell back to the bed, he still needed to finish though. Even though your legs felt like complete jelly, he flopped beside you and you straddled him and sunk yourself onto him. Dacre leaned his head back and put one hand on your hip, and the other on your breast.

“You gonna make daddy cum, Baby?” he asked and watched you in awe as you rocked your hips. The name he addressed himself had made a fire light inside of you and you didn’t know whether to giggle or go along with it.

“Yes daddy.” You smiled and kept your hands on his abdomen.

“D-doin’ so good.” He choked out and used both hands to grind you into him. You lifted your hips and started bouncing. He let out a long ‘fuck’ and before he was about to bust, he picked you up and flipped you on your back. Dacre pumped himself all but three times before he came all over your stomach and a little on your breasts. He finished his high with a low groan before letting himself go and placing his hands on your knees for balance.

He looked at you so smugly, he painted you so pretty with his cum he felt as if he could bust another nut just looking at you in all your dirty glory. “Mmm, look at that delicious body of yours. You look so good painted in my cum, fuck I needed to see this.” Dacre boasted as he shook his head slightly and clicked his tongue. “Stay there” He instructed as Dacre shifted over the bed to grab his jeans and take out his phone.

Dacre came back to you and took a picture of you laying there with your legs spread open for him. You gasped at him and tried to close your legs but him being between them you were only able to close your knees slightly.

“Dacre! What are you doing? No, no pictures delete that now!” You whined out, trying to grab his phone from him only for him to yank his hand away.

“Nuh uh sweetheart, this picture is only going to be for me to see. I’m keeping this hidden for later use.” He said as he made a couple of taps on his phone before hitting the sleep button to close it. “I want to remember our first fuck, which certainly will not be the last.” Dacre growled lowly at you when you started to smirk up at him. You pulled at his arm and tugged him down to you so you could connect your lips with his in a passionate kiss. 

It made your stomach and heart flutter when he said that it would not be your last fuck. You could get used to being with him and since you worked together, it would make it easier for you two to date, only if that’s what he wanted, which deep down, he did.

Dacre broke away from the kiss and went and got a wet wash rag to clean you up before crawling back into bed and snuggled in next to you peppering you with sweet kisses and running his hands lightly across your delicate skin. Dacre was so affectionate with you, he just could not get enough of you and your body. There wasn’t a place on you that went untouched by his mouth or his hands. The longer he spend canvasing your body the more he worked you up and before you knew it, you were moaning for more of him. 

“Ready for another around, sweetheart?” Dacre smirked cockily at you as you nodded your head eagerly, your bottom lip in between your teeth. He was all too eager to please you again, his happy smile said so as he laid back on top of you and starts kissing you, his tongue darting so deliciously against yours. You moaned into his mouth as your hand flew to his head and your fingers raked through his hair and pulled gently causing Dacre to let out a satisfied moan. His lips snaked its way to your jaw and to your neck, giving you sweet pecks and licks before he made his way to your breasts giving each one his undivided attention.

He kissed his way down your body and gave your sensitive pussy a delicious kiss before his tongue slipped in between your folds and licked a bold stripe from your core and up to your clit, you let out a soft whimper when he did so causing your legs to close in on him. Dacre wrapped his arms around your hips to lock himself in place as he took his fingers and spread your lips apart as his tongue danced around on your clit so beautifully it made your back arch and a long gasp escape your lips.

Dacre had his eyes on you as you accepted his mouth, watching every move your body made, every O shape your mouth turned into and heard every moan, gasp and whine you let come out of your mouth. He loved pleasing you and especially loved watching you wiggle beneath him. His mouth worked wonders on your clit as he had your legs shaking and your moans strangled. Your grip on his hair was tight and he was loving it, it boosted his ego which only made him work your pussy even better. 

Dacre slipped his tongue down and entered your dripping pussy and gloriously tongue fucked you and slurped up your juices as his tongue rolled in circles and darted in and out of you. You tried to push him away due to how overstimulated you were getting but Dacre kept his head in place as he continued to violate your shaking form. Dacre felt your pussy clench around his tongue so he knew you were getting close, he moved his tongue back to your clit making you cry his name as his fingers made their way into your sopping wet cunt and started fingering you. 

He started to moan at the sounds your pussy was making as his fingers fucked your hole vigorously. He curled his fingers and found your g-spot which sent a shock wave to course throughout your body as his lips continued to suck and lick your clit as if he was dying of thirst. Your body twisted, shook and bounced at the mercy of Dacre’s fingers and mouth, your orgasm on its brink of explosion. You could feel yourself tighten as a deep fire began to form within you like you had never felt before, screams and cries were belting out of your lungs as your hips arched off the bed and bucked into Dacre’s face as he kept his grip on you so he could bring your orgasm to life.

Your eyes shot open for a few seconds when your orgasm hit you sending a tingling sensation throughout every skin cell on your body, your pussy began to throb and pulsate around his fingers as your pussy squirted all over him, his mouth never leaving your clit as he sucked on your throbbing nub making your orgasm ten times more explosive. You were a shrieking mess, his name became strangled as you tried to force it out from your mouth, your body was tensed as Dacre rode out your spectacular high.

Your body fell back onto the bed with a thud as you let out a huff of air trying to compose yourself. You were weak, your body felt like complete jello after what Dacre just did to you. You couldn’t even hold your legs up anymore as they laid limp on his now damp bed. Dacre let out a laugh as you rubbed your hands over your face trying to fathom what the hell he just did to you.

“My my sweetheart, that was very impressive. I didn’t know you had that in you!” Dacre laughed once more as he sat up on his knees on the bed and looked at  you.

“Fuck. I didn’t know I had it in me either, I’ve never done that before!” You couldn’t help but giggle with him, feeling slightly embarrassed at what you just did. You weakly leaned up and look at his bedspread and saw the wet spots all over. “I’m so sorry about the mess I made on your blanket, I really didn’t mean to.” You groaned in embarrassment as you fell back onto the bed and hid your face in your hands.

“No don’t you dare y/n, no hiding. Please don’t be embarrassed love, what you did was amazing. I loved that I could get you off like that. The bedding can be washed and I have another set.” Dacre chuckled as he took your hands from your face and cupped your cheek. You smiled up at him at how sweet he was being to you about this, it only made your heart swell more for him. 

Both of you got up and head to his bathroom where he started a shower for you. He quickly went and stripped the blanket off his bed before joining you in the shower where he helped clean you up. You thanked him dearly by giving him a hand job in the shower since your legs were too weak to properly kneel before him, which he didn’t mind at all, he was quite pleased with your wondrous hand working his cock so nice. Just watching his face twist and fall during his orgasm was the best thing you have witnessed in your entire life. If your body wasn’t so wrecked you could have easily busted out another orgasm just by watching him have his.

After your shower, Dacre gave you one of his t-shirts to sleep in since both of you were too tired from a long day of working and your mind blowing sex to have him take you home, so you opted to say the night. After Dacre laid a clean blanket on the bed he turned to look at you standing there, he thought you looked incredibly sexy in his shirt and he couldn’t help but smile at you.

“What?” you smiled shyly at him as you tried to cross your arms in front of you insecurely as he took you in. Dacre shook his head and lightly chuckled as he walked towards you and uncrossed your arms and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

“You look beautiful in my shirt, that’s all.” Dacre smiled sweetly at you before leaning in and giving you a soft, hair raising kiss. 

Both of you crawled into bed with Dacre big spooning you. Your body curled beautifully against his as his thick, warm arms wrapped around you comfortingly both of you melting into each other.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Dream about me,” Dacre whispered in your ear before giving your cheek a tender kiss. A smile made it’s way onto your face and you couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped your lips. 

“I definitely will, handsome. Don’t forget to dream about me too,” you teased back, earning a little chuckle from Dacre. 

He tightened his arms around you, and brought his lips close to your ear, and goosebumps appeared on your skin once again. 

“Believe me, baby. I already have.”


End file.
